


We Are Wherever We Are

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Victuuri Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Medal Ceremony, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Viktor insisted that Yuuri needed comforting after missing out on gold. He didn't relent until Yuuri let him sleep in his bed. Yuuri finds that waking up in his arms was worth that minor irritation.





	

Yuuri blinked his eyes open. Even without his glasses, he could see his own hand clearly, resting on the pillow by his face. Turning his hand over, he looked at his palm, bent his thumb, and then rotated the ring on his finger.

It still felt strange. It still made his heart feel like it was going to burst open.

The warm body against his back shifted, and lips brushed the nape of his neck. Yuuri smiled, and closed his eyes again, leaning back into the embrace.

Viktor had made quite the fuss of comforting him over his failure to secure gold. The jerk had not shut up about it until Yuuri had pulled his sheets back with an exasperated sound, and invited him into his bed.

Any excuse.

Looking back now, Yuuri snorted at the many times Viktor had tried to get into his bed for cuddles. The man was nothing like he had imagined him to be, so many months ago.

No. He was much better.

Yuuri reached under the sheets, and found the hand slung over his waist. He ran his thumb over the metal band.

Almost immediately, the hand caught his in a tight grip. Yuuri sighed. He was awake then. No doubt he’d want to rush off to make the most of their penultimate day in Barcelona. He had probably planned all sorts of nonsense with Chris.

“What’s that sigh?” Viktor mumbled, his lips brushing Yuuri’s skin again, making him shiver.

Yuuri was silent, taking in the warmth of Viktor curled around him. The room was quiet, as was the city outside. After all the chaos before the free skate, he found it incredibly soothing.

“I don’t want to get up,” he said softly, wriggling his fingers through Viktor’s until they were interlaced.

“Sounds nice,” Viktor muttered sleepily, shifting his face back and forwards.

Yuuri tensed. Was he _nuzzling_ him? The motion was followed by a kiss to the nape of his neck, and then Viktor settled again. Yuuri felt his face heat up.

Busy with all his practise and performances, and the crumbling of their relationship before that final performance, they’d really not talked seriously about what they were to each other. A few kisses were nothing, rings were rather serious.

Nuzzling. There was something about sleepy nuzzling that just hit it home for Yuuri.

“Viktor?”

Viktor make a grumbling sound, holding him tighter.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to sleep?” he muttered, sounding annoyed.

“I said I didn’t want to get up,” Yuuri huffed. “I’m awake now. I don’t want to sleep.”

Viktor went completely tense for a moment, and then relaxed. He made a humming sound, and then he shifted slightly. Yuuri’s breath caught as Viktor kissed the side of his neck. It wasn’t chaste at all. Viktor untangled their fingers, and then he was sliding his hand over Yuuri’s chest, under his shirt.

“If not sleep, and not getting up,” Viktor said, between kisses behind Yuuri’s ear, “perhaps this?”

Yuuri’s eyes slid shut again. Well, that hadn’t been what he was going to say, not directly. But that had been on his mind.

“Will you show me your Eros, Yuuri?” Viktor murmured into his ear, before gently taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking.

A soft moan slipped free before Yuuri could stop it. Viktor’s hand was skating over his chest, delightfully soft, tracing the dips of his muscles as they clenched and released, as he tensed and relaxed with each new pleasure Viktor bestowed on his neck.

He’d had no idea his neck was so sensitive. Maybe it was just Viktor. Yuuri snorted. Viktor would love that.

Pausing, Viktor pulled his hand back, and then, with a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, pulled him onto his back. Yuuri opened his eyes, and blinked up. Viktor was just within his range of focus, looking down at him.

With a gentle touch, he traced the curve of Yuuri’s cheek with the back of his first two fingers. Along his jaw next, he pressed at Yuuri’s lips with his thumb.

“Did you just laugh at me?” he asked, sounding amused.

Yuuri blinked up at him, focused more on the body that settled over him. Viktor was resting on his knees, and Yuuri rather missed having that warmth against him. Lifting his hands, he gripped Viktor’s hips, and pulled him down.

Startled by the motion, and clearly not anticipating it, Viktor didn’t resist, and Yuuri tugged a little too forcefully. The air left him in an ‘oomph’ as Viktor landed on him a little too hard, but he was warm, and Yuuri just circled his arms around him and pretended it had all been completely intentional, and controlled.

Viktor was looking at him with wide eyes, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks. Yuuri felt his stomach quiver.

“I only know Eros on the ice,” he whispered. “The rest of the time, nothing.”

Viktor’s expression softened. Leaning forward he kissed Yuuri softly, slowly. It was shallow, and then deep. Yuuri clutched at his back, and moaned at the feel of their tongues touching and pressing. Viktor bit his lip gently, and tugged, before releasing his mouth and pressing their foreheads together.

“No. You’re wrong, Yuuri,” he said softly. “You have no idea the Eros you possess.”

Yuuri felt his face heat up even more, but Viktor was kissing his neck and throat, and that was a perfect distraction.

“Was this what you had in mind?” Viktor asked, balancing on one hand, and sliding the other under Yuuri’s shirt again. “Not getting up, but not sleeping either?”

Yuuri blinked at him, alarmed at how loud his own breathing had become in the silence. As if he had been skating.

That was apt. Viktor often made him feel like he felt on the ice.

Ignoring how it shook, Yuuri lifted a hand. Viktor leaned into it as it caressed his cheek, and Yuuri felt some of his nervousness fade. What did it matter whether he possessed Eros off the ice? He had something far more important with Viktor.

“This is where we are then?” he asked, failing to articulate what he meant, and scowling at himself.

Viktor chuckled, and shook his head. “We are wherever we are.”

Yuuri’s scowl deepened. “What kind of stupid riddle is that?” he snapped.

Shaking his head, Viktor caught his lips again. Yuuri made an annoyed sound, but kissed back anyway. It didn’t end as soon as he expected, but went on, and on. Feeling shaky and hot, he clutched at the back of Viktor’s shirt with one hand, and buried the other in his hair, twisting the strands around his fingers.

The weight of Viktor on top of him was feeling more and more pleasant, and Yuuri forgot to be annoyed at that riddle. Shuddering, he felt a hardness pressing against him, and his hand spasmed on Viktor’s back.

Breaking the kiss, Viktor looked down at him, face flushed, pupils dilated. “Is this where we are?” he asked, breathless, hoarse.

Yuuri shivered from it. Rather than answer, he only nodded, tugging Viktor’s head back down, but directing it to his neck. Viktor made a weak sound, and then his mouth was hot at the base of Yuuri’s throat.

Yuuri allowed a moan to slip free, and then another. The feel of Viktor’s mouth on his neck made him forget to be embarrassed. He felt restless, and hot. He felt like he wanted to move, to skate. He tilted his hips, and his own moan stopped midway when he heard Viktor, and stopped breathing. Viktor groaned again, rocking back. The sound awoke something in Yuuri, some kind of mad desperation.

Pressing his hips up again, he tugged on Viktor’s hair. Still moaning, Viktor followed and met Yuuri’s lips in a messy, open kiss. It still made Yuuri’s body sing, and he pressed his hips up harder. Broken sounds fell from Viktor’s lips, and they made Yuuri feel rather broken, in the best way.

Releasing Viktor’s hair and shirt, Yuuri pushed at his chest until there was a small space between them. Forgetting his nerves, wanting only to make Viktor groan that deep groan again, he reached between them.

Viktor’s shirt was hiked up, and Yuuri’s fingers slid over smooth, warm skin until they reached the waistband of his sleep pants. Viktor balanced on both hands, looking down at him with half closed eyes. Yuuri met his gaze, bit his own lip gently, and then slid his hand into Viktor’s pants.

“ _Yuuri_.”

Viktor breathed his name, a soft moan, barely audible. Yuuri swallowed, watching the way Viktor’s expression went lax as he touched the length of him, hot and hard. It was so easy, looking at Viktor, hearing him moan, to forget than he’d never touched another that way. It wasn’t so scary, he decided.

Viktor shuddered, and leaned down to kiss him desperately. Yuuri made a displeased sound at the angle his wrist was trapped at between their bodies.

“What?” Viktor said, eyes wide, rearing back.

“You squashed my wrist,” Yuuri said, before giving him a firm squeeze.

Viktor’s breath stuttered, and then he shifted, coming properly to his knees, creating space between them, bending forward and balancing on one hand. His other hand was under Yuuri’s pants before he even noticed it move.

Viktor laughed at the sound Yuuri made. Yuuri wanted to be annoyed, but he was far too distracted trying to remember to stroke and twist while Viktor’s hand made him arch his back.

“Forget me for now, if you like,” Viktor breathed, kissing his neck again. “I don’t mind.”

Yuuri shook his head, and quickly resumed his own motions. He hadn’t even realised he’d stopped. His body felt like it was singing, flying, skating. His eyes slid shut, even though he wanted to watch Viktor’s face. His back arched. With a blinding rush, he came beneath Viktor’s gentle hand, and gasped for air.

Viktor was kissing his face. His cheek, his brow, his nose.

His _nose_?

Yuuri blinked his eyes open, and focused on Viktor’s pleased expression.

Scowling, he remembered where his hand was, he gave a firm tug, with a twist at the end.

Viktor’s pleased expression melted into ecstasy, and a deep groan escaped him. Satisfied, Yuuri watched and stroked. The sight filled him with warmth, and didn’t help him to slow his breathing.

Unlike Yuuri, Viktor kept his eyes open. His expression as he came made Yuuri’s heart stutter. The sound he made did much the same.

The way he collapsed, heavy and boneless on top of Yuuri, not so much. With a groan, he shoved at him, until he slid to the side. Viktor grinned, breathless, and pleased. Yuuri was sure he looked the same, now that he could breathe again.

Viktor reached out and brushed Yuuri’s cheek. It was obvious he was about to fall asleep.

Yuuri watched his expression relax, feeling very pleased himself for being responsible.

Leaning over, he brushed a chaste kiss to Viktor’s forehead.

“I like that this is where we are,” he whispered.

Viktor’s eyes had closed, but he smiled.

“I’m happy wherever you are,” he murmured sleepily.

Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling his face warm, and his chest ache. Shuffling closer, he tangled their legs together.

Maybe more sleep wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
